Flowerly love
by carlyxjack
Summary: This story is based on greek myth, where the actual male character kipnaps   the girl. Here, Jack kipnaps Carly as well in hope Carly will finally love Jack  Will that ever happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Credits:** I don't take any rights and this story is based on a greek myth. This is my first story ,so be nice to me :3 and English is not my first languadge. I might make many grammtical mistakes. so don't complain about that; thus I am still not so formal with English._

* * *

**Mother** Misty and lovely daughter Carly were living happily at the house on the mountains ,when one day Carly was picking one Asclepias. It was an orange flower and really stood out from other flowers. Carly wanted to pick the flower ,when suddenly a breeze came and on the place of the flower a man appeared. He was a blonde man in an orange and black clothe. Almost looking like a dark wizard. Hey sweetheart, do you love picking flowers? Yeah sure, mister. I do really love picking flowers. Especially the orange ones. The mans eyes shined.

Really? Why don't you follow me to my place? At my place there are plenty of orange flowers. I can't, mister. Why not, my dear? Because I am not allowed from my mother. She said I should never listen to strangers. Oh my bad said the man. When suddenly Carly got a stump in her stomach and got unconscious. Sorry, but then I will have to use violence said the blonde man, while he was stroking over her face. He leaned her towards him and carried her to the purple fog. Where both of them vanished.

_Currently Misty was searching for her daughter, but couldn't find her at the fields. Maybe something terrible happened. She rushed to the city and asked anyone if they knew where Carly was. But nobody knew where she was._

Several hours later, Carly woke up and saw an unfamiliar room. She was dressed in an orange and black dress. What am I doing here? When at the moment someone appeared behind her with an evil smile. You are at my castle the Hummingbird. Castle Hummingbird? stammered Carly when she turned her head to the person who was speaking. That's impossible stuttered Carly. I was not so long ago at my home on the mountains. Yeah, you were also, said the blonde ,now you are here on the Castle Hummingbird. Carly looked at the mans face and thought he was crazy. Yeah, sure said Carly. Then I have to go. Carly made an attempt to run to the door , when the man appeared in front of the door. Where do you think you are going, said the man in a playing tone. I am going home, said Carly while shivering. This is your home said the blonde man. No it's not . Yes, at the moment this is your home.

Carly became angry and tried to push the man aside, so she could escape, but the man was much stronger than her. Pff, such a pathetic girl. You think you can escape from me? He leaned toward her with a look Carly couldn't describe. Carly became really afraid and didn't know what would happen to her , when suddenly the man whispered on her ear: _you can never escape from me and no one will ever rescue you_. The man grinned, on the other hand Carly was in terror.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd chapter. Sorry, it's as short as the previous one. I actually wanted to make a triangle with jack, carly and kiryu ... and what do you guys think about that? Shall I put Kiryu as well in the chapters?

* * *

**It** has been days. Carly didn't eat, sleep or drink for whole three days. She just couldn't eat. Why on earth would you eat , when you know you're kipnapped? The only thing Carly did was circling around in the room and a little bit playing with her hair. Eventually she let her fall on the huge bed.

"Sure , the bed itself is nice. But I would never want to live here, with someone I don't know. I want to go back to my mother," said Carly with a tone that soon would have shifted in crying, when at that moment the door went abruptly open.

It was the blonde man and he looked furious, very furious. He was walking toward Carly and stopped in front of her bed. "My servants said you still didn't eat anything. When are you going to stop with this stupidity?" It remained silence and Carly didn't give an answer."Are you still going to say nothing? You're really a crazy woman."At that moment, when Jack made a way to walk out the room, Carly grabbed his coat. "If you would release me, I wouldn't matter dining with you…. Otherwise not." Carly and the man glanced very serious at each other, when the man started chuckling that soon shifted in a huge laughter. Carly was really confused with his action and thought that the man had lost his mind.

He leaned towards Carly."Are you serious?" Carly became afraid. The man wasn't amazed with her action. He hadn't take her action seriously and looked only down on her. She was disgusted with his inhumanity and tried to slap him. The man reacted quickly and grabbed her wrists. "Sshhhhh…. said the man with a smile. You know girls shouldn't use violence. Your action, how should I say that, is _very unwomanly_." Carly exploded and tried to free from his grip, so she could hit him **very hard**. But without a result. The man was very strong and won't be overthrown easily.

Carly started whining and looked at him with hatred. "I hate you. I hate you !"The man wasn't amazed with her emotional action and looked only indifferent. He pushed Carly on the bed and left the room as soon as possible. Jack closed the door and left Carly sobbing behind in a dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha here is chapter 3 already. I have really difficulties with the prepositions. I don't when to use **from**, **on **and **at** for example. And there are other plenty prepositions I don't know.^^

* * *

In the end, Carly had her first dinner with the blonde man. Carly reflected to herself that it was stupid to starve. Or else she won't see her mother ever again. She had to think up a plan, so she might escape when she gets the chance. For now she has to keep quiet and let the man think that she gave up. That way she can gain his trust and eventually escape. However the man must be very important and_**… rich. **_Carly was really surprised when she saw the food on the table. She has never seen such delicious food. The man looked at Carly and smiled when Carly 's eyes were sparkling from watching the delicious food. Carly ,however, didn't know that she was being watched. When Carly turned her face to the man, the man had already turned his head away. The man had his poker face again and Carly could only see the cold-hearted man in front of her. Carly ate her food without saying a word and the blonde man also remained silent.

Afterward she was brought to her room by one of the servants. Carly let herself fall on the bed. "There are still so many questions and I know only one thing: The man sure must be rich, otherwise he wouldn't live in a castle or have servants to take care of." Carly sighed. It seems also so difficult to escape, thought Carly. There are so many servants everywhere. Carly started whining , but not so heavy as the previous days. Gradually Carly fell asleep.

The sun came up and shined through the window. Carly felt the warmth of the sun on her face and opened her eyes. "Huh, another day has passed by?" asked Carly to herself. She shut her eyes close, so she could relax a little bit. Her rest was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Hello, can I come in? I am one of the servants." Of course, come in." The door was opened and one woman appeared in front of the door. She seemed very old, but looked very wise. I got an order from mister Jack to bring you to breakfast. Carly was astonished from hearing the name of the man who kidnapped her , but quickly recovered. "Oh I will be coming." The servant gave Carly a warm smile and walked toward the closet. "You have to wear something nice for breakfast."Huh, is that necessary?" Yes , that's necessary. Mister Jack was really shocked yesterday, when he saw you wearing your ordinary clothes, but he accepted. Because it was you first dinner with him. It's mannerly when you wear proper clothes for a occasion. Carly was surprised. "It's only breakfast…" "Only breakfast? When you meet someone, you always wear proper clothes or not? " "I guess you're right, said Carly with a soft voice. The woman in front of her smiled. "Let's see. Oh, wear this dress. " "Ok," said Carly.

After that, Carly was brought to the dining room by the same servant. Carly wasn't really happy to see the man who kidnapped her, but stayed calm. "You can now go," said Jack coldly to the servant. The servant just bowed and walked away. Carly who witnessed the scene in front of her, started to hate her kidnapper yet more. He is not only cold towards her, but even to his servants. Jack took place on his seat and waited for Carly to take a seat as well. Carly still looked at him with a dislike expression on her face. "When are you going to sit?"said Jack with a irritated tone. Carly then took a seat and waited for Jack to take his first bite from the food.

Carly was expecting a silent meal, when Jack suddenly started talking. "You may not know, but next week I am holding a ball and I want you to participate." Carly was startled."A ball? Why should I participate in your ball?"The man expected her answer and said: "It's a ball especially held for important friends and acquaintances." So?"said Carly. Somehow she got a bad feeling."I wanted to use this opportunity to show my wife." Jack said nothing after that and Carly couldn't understand what he meant by that. Gradually she became to understand what he meant. "NO!"said Carly hysterically. "You have to be kidding me."Jack knew how Carly would react and said nothing."ME as your wife! NEVER!"

Carly has left her seat and stepped behind from the table. Carlys face was pale. She couldn 't believe it. Jack became nervous and stood up. Jack wanted to walk toward Carly. Carly saw that coming and ran away. She has to run away and escape, otherwise she would have to marry that monster. There were no servants here, because Jack has sent the servants away. Jack wanted only the two of them dining together. This might be Carlys chance to escape. Carly was running really hard, but heard loud voices behind her. It seems that Jack has called the servants to search for Carly. The voices are coming closer. Carly quickly opened the first door she saw and went in. Afterwards she closed the door. She heard people passing the door. "Phew." She was saved... for now. Carly turned her head and saw a beautiful room. It had a bed and many decorations. She was looking around when she discovered a painting. It was a painting of a boy. When she looked closely, she was shocked: It was a painting of Jack when he was younger. "This has to be Jacks room! " concluded Carly.  
Suddenly someone opens the door…

* * *

Haaha cliffhanger. Does anyone know who the old woman is? She is also someone from yugioh 5d 's. This week I won't be updating.


	4. Chapter 4

I still did chapter 4 this week. have fun reading.^^

* * *

When the door opened, Carly has hid herself quickly under the bed. Carly became very nervous and tried not to make any sounds. Carly was sweating from nervousness. Who on earth could it possibly be? thought Carly a little bit unsure. Could it be the king himself? The footsteps were moving toward the bed. Carly hold her breath and closed her eyes. She has never been this nervous in her entire life.

Carlys heart escalated. She would be discovered, but the footsteps stopped in front of the bed. Carly heard a long sigh. It was indeed the king, but it seems he didn't discover her yet. Jack was changing his clothes and Carly was blushing at the thought that the king was changing. Afterwards the king went in bed. Carly waited for the king to sleep, so she may leave the room as soon as possible. Not long afterwards, the king was soft snorring. Carly waited another hour, to make sure he was really asleep, and came out under the bed.

Carly started to crawl to the door, when suddenly someone grabbed her spawns. When Carly turned her head to the attacker, she saw that the king was her attacker. He wasn't really asleep! Jack made a devilish smile. Carly was panicking and wanted to scream. Jack couldn't let that happen and thus pushed her on the ground. Then he put one of his hands on her mouth, so she couldn't scream. The another hand he used to grab Carlys wrist. Carly struggled and tried to free herself from Jacks grip. Like last time he was too strong for Carly. Carly gave up and lay on the ground emotionless. Only a few tears dripped from her eyes. This was her end, thought Carly. I can never go back to my mother.

Jack was surprised from her passivity and saw the tears dripping from Carlys eyes. Carlys eyes looked very grave. Jack couldn't bear seeing Carly that way. He never intended to bring sorrow to Carly. He hugged Carly much to Carlys surprise and they stayed for a while in that position.

Carly was too tired to move or react."I'm sorry, Carly…." Carly was now even more surprised, but she didn't say anything. Jack lifted Carly up and brought Carly to his own bed. Carly was frightened that he may do something, so she did another attempt to free from this grip, but this made Jack only hold Carly firmer. He put Carly carefully on his bed. He lay next to Carly and put the blanket over their bodies. Carly expected that the king would do something vulgar, but he just lay next to her. The king turned deliberately his head to the other side and left much space between them, so Carly didn't need to feel uncomfortable. Carlys stared at Jacks back for a while and kept wondering what the king was thinking. He is sure strange, thought Carly. Eventually Carlys tiredness takes over and Carlys falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please let me know if you like this story, so I may go on with the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry the quality of this chapter might be less. I spent not so much time on it. I still hope you enjoy. By the way in this chapter we will found out who the old woman is.

* * *

When Carly woke up, Jack was already gone. The old servant from the other time was in the room. She was cleaning the vases and opening the curtains. Due to that, morning light came in and had awaken Carly. "How was your night?"said the servant in a teasing tone."Huh?" Carly didn't quite understand what the servant meant. "I meant your night with the king," explained the servant. Carly blushed. "We didn't do anything…" "Nothing?"asked the servant. "No really, nothing happened. The king just lay next to me and made sure I could sleep." The servant narrowed her eyes. "Really nothing happened?" Yes, I swear nothing happened." The servant looked a little bit disappointed much to Carlys wonder. Carly tried to change the subject. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name …""' Carly", interrupted the servant." I already know your name. Actually everyone in this castle does." Carly flinched by the servants interruption. "Sure", said Carly. "And what is your name?"" My name?" My name is Martha. I am the personal servant from the King." "Personal servant?" "Yeah, that means I have taken care of him since he was born. Carly was sure surprised. "Does a king need one?" "Of course!"sputtered Martha. Mainly the parents don't have time to take care of their children, so that's why personal servants exist to take care of the children. That way parents don't need to worry about their children." Carly was surprised by Martha's outburst. "I didn't…. mean …to offend you," startled Carly. Martha saw that she has scared Carly. "Sorry, my girl, I didn't mean to scare you," said Martha ,trying to ease Carly. She sat next to Carly on bed and embraced her." Sorry, my personal emotions just came out. It wasn't meant for you." Carly nodded and and smiled at Martha: "I know that." Now it was Martha's turn to be surprised. Martha embraced Carly harder. What is she cute, thought Martha. Now I understand why Jack wants her to keep for himself. Such a cute girl. Carly was dumbfounded and had no single clue what Martha was thinking.

At breakfast, it was very peaceful. For some reason, Carlys hatred toward the king has cooled. Of course she still hates him for kidnapping her, but her hatred is not so extreme as she came. Carly was staring at Jack, while he was eating. Jack abruptly turned his face to Carly. Carly blushed , because she was caught when she was staring at him. "What's the matter?"asked Jack uneasily."Nothing." Carly now found Jack staring at her. Carly who didn't know what to say or do, was happy when a servant came inside.

"My king, king Kiryu came to visit you."King Kiryu?" asked Jack. Carly could hear a concern in his voice. "What does he want from me?"asked Jack with some disgust. "Apparently he just came to visit you, my king."" Send him away and tell him that the party is next week." "I will do that, my king."Before the servant could walk away, a man came inside, followed by many soldiers. "We tried to stop him, stammered one of the soldiers, but he was too strong." Carly could see that many soldiers were wounded. Carly eyes were now focused on the man who has probably caused that. He had a slender posture and white hair. He seems not quite the person to overthrown many men. Carly was shocked to find out that the man's eyes were focusing on her. He was examining her from top to toe. He was satisfied with what he saw. He jumped from this position and made a huge jump. He landed in front of Carly. He said shortly: "Carly, come with me." Huh? How does this man know my name? Carly stepped aback, she doesn't really trust that man. The man had sensed her mistrust and reached one of his hand to Carly. When Carly thought he will be touching her, she felt someone standing in front of her. It was Jack!"

What do you want from that girl?"growled Jack to Kiryu. "I can better ask that to you, Jack!" "What do you mean by that!" You're apparently the one who has kidnapped Carly and taken her away from her hometown. Carly expected Jack to say something, but he didn't. "Carly , did you know that this man is misleading you," said Kiryu in a angry tone. Carly looked confused. "Carly , the man who has kidnapped you, is the ruler of _HELL_. Carly was shocked by that."That can't be?"shrieked Carly. Kiryu could see the confusion in her eyes. "Think, Carly. What else do you think that everyone here has a grey skin shade."Carly started to think. Somehow it made a little bit sense. Everyone's skin is really gray coloured, but it has never occurred to her mind.

"But, there's sun, "said Carly. "So It couldn't possibly be hell!" "That's fake, Carly."He set that up to make you believe that."Carly couldn't believe that. Something like that would Jack never do. She turned her head to Jack. "He is lying, isn't he, Jack?"said Carly with a caring free smile. She expected him to nod at least, but he didn't say anything. "Jack, is there something wrong?" Jack chuckled. Carly wondering what was wrong with Jack, grabbed his elbows. Carly was shocked to see Jacks expression and let automatically go off his elbows. Jack started laughing hysterically. "It has never occurred to your mind? You must be really stupid!" Carlys heart broke. She couldn't believe it! Her respect that she had for the king shrunk immediately. Jack pointed his hand to Kiryu and from Jacks hand came purple beams who tried to hit Kiryu, Luckily Kiryu quickly jumped off, so he wasn't hit. Kiryu ran off to the door and shouted to Carly: "Carly, wait for me. I will get you one day out off this place. Kiryu then vanished behind the door. Jack turned his face to Carly. It was the most scary smile she has ever seen.

" I guess I have to punish you, "said Jack widening his smile.

* * *

Heheeh I put finally kiryu in the story, I hope you guys don't mind. Please review if you like the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 already, This is really the last chapter I will be doing this week.

* * *

Carly was locked up in a very plain room. There was even no bed: Carly had to sleep on the bare ground, which was made from stone. Furthermore she didn't receive a blanket.

Fortunately it was hot, so Carly didn't need a sheet or blanket. When Carly watched through the window, she could see clearly volcanoes spitting lava out and she could see the ashes. There was nothing left from the view she once adored . There was only red and heat. This was clearly_ HELL_. For some reason, Carly didn't feel crying. She went already trough many bad times. She had already expected that she won't get out off that castle. So was not NOT REALLY that disappointed, but still…

Carly was lying on the ground. She thought about what that man had said. "Carly, that man is misleading you. He is the ruler of _HELL_. Come with me!"Why didn't I take his hand, thought Carly. By the way how did that man know my name, occurred suddenly to Carlys mind. Oh that doesn't matter. The fact that I didn't take his hand, is the worst. Carly was so much pondering, that she didn't notice that someone has entered her room.

"Here is your food," said a man's voice flatly. "Eat the food now."Carly turned her head to the man. Ah, she could have expected it! It was the king. Carly looked indifferent and turned her head away. "I don't need your food…" The king became furious and walked toward Carly. He pulled Carly from the ground and leaned Carly toward him. "I am the king, so you should listen to me! Eat now!" Carly looked uninterested. "Huh." Only because you're the king _or the ruler of hell_, so that's why I should listen to you. Carly chuckled. Don't be ridiculous." Jack was taken aback by Carlys speech, but he recovered. Jack smiled while saying:"Still it doesn't change the fact that you're going to be my wife." "If I don't eat or drink for a whole week. There might not be a wife," laughed Carly hysterically. Jack couldn't laugh at Carlys joke. It's true. If Carly won't eat or drink for a whole week, she might die of starvation, and then there won't be even a wife. That realization made Jack furious.

"You really don't want to marry me, "said Jack finally . Carly stared at Jack. Jacks eyes looked very hurt, but Carly couldn't be fooled. "What do you think? Of course I don't want to marry you," replied Carly indifferently. Jack hurt by Carlys reply pushed Carly on the ground. Jack looked like he was about to cry."You don't take my feelings seriously!" said Jack with a hurting face. Carlys somehow surprised by Jacks emotional state, tried to be calm. " My king, you're overreacting. Please behave yourself. "Behave myself? You don't want to marry me! Why should I behave myself!"

Carly couldn't believe it. Where is the man who nearly showed any emotions and tried always to be rational. She could see nothing from that. The man in front of her was overreacting and looked almost like a child. Somehow it made sense, thought Carly. Carly remember the talk she had with Martha. Servants had always been taking care of Jack. The parents paid hardly attention to their son and that's why Jack might be lonely. I guess he missed some love, could only be Carlys conclusion.

Carly reached her hands to Jack and embraced him. Jack was astonished by that and didn't move.

"Jack, I am sorry for you. I can't be your wife… but I want to be your friend," said Carly while steering her face to Jacks. I am not in the positon to be your wife, but I want to be your friend, summarized Carly. Jack said nothing, but he gave Carly a look that said that he understood what Carly meant. Jack and Carly laid on the ground and hold each other's hands. They were smiling at each other. They found both a new friend. Jack and Carly fell asleep, while they were holding their hands.

This is surely the beginning of a new friendship, but possibly of a new love?

* * *

I hope to update soon, but vacation is soon over for me.


	7. information

_**NO chappie, only some information!**_

Here is some info about the position of the gods. As you can see, most of the people are refered to Greek gods, but not everyone!

* * *

_**God or Goddesses**_

**Artemis**= luna (the animals)

**Apollo**=leo ( music and the sun)* In reality artemis and apollo were also twins. Nice for people who want to know that.

**Hades**=jack ( underworld)

**Hermes**=crow ( messengers and robbery)

Kiryyu ( ruler of the gate between the underworld and our world) *Kiryu is not based on a greek god. Kiryu has some connections in our world. How does this man know Carly?

**Zeus**= godwin( heaven and earth)* He is likewise the father of everyone. He had relationships with many women. As a result many children were born.

Yusei( rationality, calmness, silence) * not based on a greek god.

_**Other characters**_

Aki = witch with extraordinary powers

Martha= servant

* * *

**I might add or change some characters**


	8. Chapter 7

my Computer is doing weird. SO I upload this chapter from another computer. EVerytime when I try to upload A document on my computer, it doesn't get submitted. ARg my computer. I really want to kill it.

* * *

Carly was walking toward the library. Since she became a little bit friends with Jack, jack allowed her to go to several rooms, including the library. Library was Carlys favorite spot, because she could read quietly without being disturbed. Eventually Jack only allowed Carly to enter the room and for other people it was strictly forbidden.

Carly entered the library and spotted Jack at the table which was located in the middle of the library.

"Hé, Jack. What are reading?" When Jack had heard Carly, he immediately closed the book. "Nothing particular," said Jack. Carly found it suspicious. "Huh, if it's not special, then you can show that book to me, can't you? Jack looked irritably at Carly. "Do you really have to know everything? Every single thing I do or read? "No, it's not necessary, but it would be nice if you shared your opinion about that book. If it's a nice book, maybe I will consider myself reading that book." Jack sighed. "Ok , I will show the book."Jack handed the book over to Carly. Carly stroked the cover of the book. It seems very old. The title of the book was: " Gate of Hell & earth." Carly was wonder-struck by the book. Why should jack read that's kind of book. He is himself the ruler of hell, so I assume he doesn't need to study about that subject. Jack watched Carlys expression. "And would you read it?" asked Jack with a smile. Jack was so certain that Carly wouldn't like that book, but Carly wouldn't let Jack win from her, so Carly tried to play cool."It might be a nice book. I can try reading that book" Jacks smile lowered. " Really? You would read it?"

Jack stood up from his chair and walked to a bookcase. He put the book on one of the shelves. Jack turned to Carly and said: "Carly, as you may know tomorrow is the ball. I don't want you to participate. Carly was wondering why jack changed of subject."It's ok, Jack. I already know that, because I won't be your wife. I already expected that. "Then it's okay, replied Jack. I just wanted to confirm that. When Jack wanted to walk out the room, Carly stopped Jack. "Jack?"stammered Carly. "What's wrong , Carly?" "If I won't be your wife, can you release me and bring me to my mother?"

Jack said nothing. "Please?"begged Carly. Even if it's only for one time. I just have to see my mother.

It was silence for while and Carly expected that Jack wouldn't say anything. "Carly?"Yes, Jack?" "…..I can't release you….. Carly couldn't believe it…. "Why not, Jack? I won't be your wife, there's no way that you can me held for a long time. Furthermore if you're afraid, you will have no friends anymore, …I will promise you that I will come back. Please, allow me at least to see my mother one time." Jack refused Carlys offer:" Carly, I am sure you won't be coming back…. This is the end of the discussion. Carly, I will guide you to your room. "Carly was then brought to her room. Neither of them talked. When Jack had left the room and locked the door, Carly let herself fall on the ground."Jack , are you that Lonely? Why can't you let me go?" Carly was whining and on the same time as you can see from Carlys window, there was a man standing on one cliff, which was next to the castle. You could see his white hair glittering due to moonlight.

It was next morning. Carly was thinking how boring it would be today. Because today was the ball, Carly had to remain in her room to avoid commotion from Jacks family and friends. Carly had already put on her clothes and circled around in her room. Luckily she had some books to entertain herself. She tries to pick one of the books. Unfortunately for Carly, the pile of books fell. Carlys tried to recollect her books, when she discovered the book: "The Gate of Hell& Earth." "Huh, since when did I get that book. I can't remember that." Carly kneeled in front of the book and picked the book . She was browsing through the book and found many pictures including text. Carly was fascinated by the pictures and choose to read the book. Many hours has passed by and she could conclude that the books was not about Jack. It was about another person.

"_The ruler of the gate of Hell and earth seems not powerful, but that's a pretense. He has the ultimate power to bring a person back to the human world. The ruler of Hell has the ability to take a person from the human world, but can't bring him BACK ._

Carly was shocked! "That's why Jack couldn't bring her back to her mother. That liar! Carly gritted her teeth, but continued to read further.

_Unlike the ruler of hell, has the ruler of the gate the possibility to stay in the human world. He just looks like any other human and…..importantly he has the ability to transform._

"The ability to transform? What does they mean by that?"Carly stroked over the picture. Somehow the person in the picture seems so familiar to her. At the moment, someone opened the door.

Looks like like it was already time for lunch. "You can put the food…", before Carly could finish her sentence , the servant transformed. There stood the slender man with white hair in front of her.

"It's You!"shrilled Carly. The man smiled. "That's right. It's me , Kiryu and I am the _**ruler of the gate of heaven and earth. **_The man widened his smile. "It's time to bring you back to your world…."


	9. Chapter 8

The shortest chapter i have ever written.

* * *

Carly fell on her knees. "Go back? You mean…. I can go back to my mother?"stammered Carly. Kiryu nodded. "Yes ,Carly. I will get you out off this castle… and you would be able to go back to your mother."But how do you get me out?""Carly, that won't be difficult. I will turn myself again into a servant and I will let you hide under the cart, which would actually be used to bring your food, but this will be used to let you escape. Carly said nothing. "Carly, is something wrong?"Kiryu kneeled next to Carly. Carly was puzzled. Carlys eyes were wide. Is this really what I want? Thought Carly. Kiryu became a little bit worried and put his hand on Carlys shoulder. "Hhmh?" Carly, are you now hesitating?"Carly was shockingly reminded of her mother. "Of course not!"spurted Carly. I want with pleasure to get out of this castle. Kiryu was pleased. "I already guessed that. Then let's prepare to escape off this castle." Carly nodded. There was no other choice. There will be in the future not so many chances to escape, so she has to take this one. Something was nibbling in Carly. Of course she wants to go back to her mother, but the thought of leaving Jack, hurt her tremendously . No way! thought Carly. This will be my only chance, so I will and MUST DO it! Carly hid herself under the cart and Kiryu transformed himself into a servant. "Ready to go?" asked Kiryu."With pleasure," said Carly with determination. Kiryu opened the door.

Under the cart, Cartly closed her eyes. Sorry Jack, I am truly sorry, but there is just no other way, was Carlys only thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Kiryu was moving the cart. He had first locked the door. Then he made a way to the kitchen. Before he could go the kitchen, Kiryu must first pass the dining room, where all the people are,…including Jack. Arg! yammered Kiryu to himself. I really hope jack won't find out. I hope he is busy with chatting. Hopefully. …Kiryu knows that Jack is not a very social person and is always on guard.

Kiryu was moving the cart along the dining table and could see the people laughing. Kiryu knew most of the people. Most of them were half-brothers or half-sisters of Kiryu. Kiryu chuckled. Somehow it was very funny to know that the family members don't recognize their own brother. He was nearly heading the entrance of the kitchen. We are gonna make it, thought Kiryu surely, when suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. Kiryu turned his head to meet the eyes of an older man. Kiryu was truly shocked. "The food was delicious," said the man with a wide smile. I hope you can send that message to the chef-cook. Kiryu smiled after a while. "Oh no problem, my sir. I will sure do that." The older man grinned.

The older man wanted to say something, but was disturbed by a younger girl. "Papa, leo is mean to me. He said animals are inconsiderable creatures, but that's not true! Tell Leo that he is not right!"Does it have to be now? questioned the older man the girl. "Yes!"shouted the girl. She pulled on the mans arms to drag him along. "Ok," sighed the man. Before he went along with the girl, he gave a glance at Kiryu.

It was nice to meet you." "Oh my god," thought Kiryu. He knows who I am or maybe I am a paranoid.

NO he knows who I am, but will he tell to others? There was no time to think. Kiryu hurried quickly to the kitchen and closed the door behind. He said to the chef-cook: "Our superior lord Goodwin, thought the food was tremendously delicious."The chef-cook smiled proudly. "Of course, I am the best cook of all the worlds. So the food has to be delicious. Kiryu nodded approvingly. "I will bring this cart to the storeroom. We don't need this cart anymore." "Oh, sure do that. The storeroom is outside."Kiryu smiled. This would be easier than I thought.

He brought the cart to the storeroom."Carly, come out… quickly!" Carly came out under the cart. "And what are we going to do now?" Kiryu handed Carly some clothes , that he found in the storeroom. "Wear this."Carly then changed her clothes, while Kiryu guarded in front of the door. "I am finished with changing," said Carly. Kiryu came in. "Oh my, what do you look cute."Carly blushed, while turning her head away. "You don't need to say that." "No, I really mean it,… but you really have to get rid off your glasses. Kiryu snatched Carlys glasses. " But then I won't be able to see, cried Carly. "Ah, that makes it easier for me," said Kiryu.

Afterward he gave Carly a sheet to cover her face. So now we would be able to get through the guard. "Huh, really?""NO time to complain." Kiryu transformed himself into his truth form."Now, I can go as myself."They came out off the storeroom and walked toward the gate of the castle. Carly wobbled, because she couldn't see anything. Kiryu took her arm to guide her. When they reached the gate, there were only two guards standing in front of the gate. They bowed to Kiryu. "Huh, already heading to home? "asked one of the two guards. ""I have no choice," yammered Kiryu. My dear sister is very ill, so I have to bring her home." "I guess you have no choice, then. The guards made no effort to check who the girl was. It seems that they blindely trusted Kiryu." The guards opened finally the gate. "See you next party, Kiryu."Kiryu only waved; Kiryu and Carly managed the get through the gate.

_Afterwards the gate was closed.

* * *

_

_At_ the same moment Jack felt somehow uneasy."Is there something wrong?"asked Goodwin to his son. "NO, nothing. I just felt a little bit uneasy," replied Jack. Excuse me my father ,there's something I have to check. Jack excused himself and made then his way to Carlys room. He opened the door to find an empty room. "Carly, are you hiding somewhere?"Jack panicking and searching for Carly, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Carly, this is not funny!"shouted Jack. "Come out immediately from wherever you are."_No response._

Jack walked out the room and questioned all the servants. "Has anyone seen Carly?"Nobody seem to have seen carly. Finally, Martha came to Jack. "My king?"Yes, Martha is there something you want to tell me? "Martha was the loyalist servant Jack has ever known. "Yes , my king. Not so long ago when I passed Carlys room, I saw a servant entering her room. I have never seen that servant, but I hadn't the slightest reason to mistrust. But now you mention that Carly is gone, I have my doubts. I guess it has something to do with that servant.""A servant?" And you have never seen that servant?" "Yes, my king." Something squeaked in Jack. There's no other way, thought Jack. There is just no other explanation! It has to be Kiryu!

Jack became angry from inside. I will get you, Kiryu, even if you are my own brother. I will let you pay for this and make sure that what belongs to me, …. stays with me. Jack grinned. … Yes, Carly was my possession and there is no way that she will be brought back to the human world, if it depends on me!...

* * *

Please review:

by the way ,I guess most of you guys know what's kind of connection Kiryu has with Carly.


	11. Chapter 10

Here is another chapter...

and I want to thank all my reviewers, especailly:

**Totallystartstruck**

**karonaia**

**loviigirl22**

* * *

Kiryu took Carlys hand and started sprinting."Where a-are we-e go-ing?"asked Carly with a heavy breath. "Don't be afraid, Jackknows that you have escaped, but I know a good place to hide."

They kept sprinting for like 20 minutes, when they arrived in front of a cave. Carly was out of breath.

"Kiry—yu, where can we hide? Kiryu put his right hand on the wall of the cave and murmured some words. Thereafter the secret port of the cave opened. "Oh my God!"shouted Carly. Carly leapt backward. Carly couldn't believe her eyes. The cave was actually a basement. Kiryu took Carlys hand to take her inside the cave. Afterwards the secret port of the cave closed.

Kiryu still hold Carlys hand to guide through the long hall. There were torches burning beside the walls. Carlys eyes took the sight of the hall in her mind. Something like this is very special. Finally they arrive at the main room of the cave. It was a big room, but there were only a few things like a table and some chairs. There was in fact nothing more. "We wait until it becomes night. It's still daylight, so there's no way that we will not attract any attention from Jack," said Kiryu. Carly sat on the chair. "I guess you're right." Carly recollected herself. She felt guilty about the deed she has done.

But there was no other choice. Kiryu sat next to Carly. "You really don't have to feel guilty, Carly.

This is the only way you can go back to your mother. Carly sighed. "Did I really do the right thing?"cried Carly. I left Jack and I went off with a stranger, who I know hardly. It was now Kiryus turn to sigh. "Carly, you don't need to panick. I'm not _really_ a stranger to you. Carly turned her face to Kiryu. "What do you mean?" " Well,… in fact I am a good friend of… yo-our mot-her. "Really?" "Yup," replied Kiryu. Carly was hesitating . "Then what is her name? "challenged Carly. "You still don't believe me,"said Kiryu with a smile. "I still don't," said Cary in a playfully tone. Kiryu sighed. "your mother, huh? I can still remember her clearly. She was always so strict to me. At the beginning I wanted nothing to do with her. But later I could see the good points about her. And …..eventually I fell in love with.. her. Carly was now more interested. Was he really talking about her mother?"And what's her name?""Misty," answered Kiryu dreamingly. Carly was now ultra shocked. He really knew her mother!

"Carly, there's another thing, but Kiryu was abruptly stopped by Carlys shout. 'He is THERE!"shouted Carly, while pointing her fingers to the man who was standing between the hall and the main room. "How did you find us, ..Jack!" shouted Kiryu. Jack smiled, while he had his arms crossed. " I guess I had a very good _informant_,"said Jack with a smie that faded quickly after he had spoken his words. "So FATHER did tell you?"said Kiryu angrily. "Duh, what do you think? Of course he told me. Now it's time for you to hand Carly over. ""Never!"shouted Kiryu. "Then I guess We will have to fight ,"concluded Jack. His eyes were turning red."This is the only time I agree with you,"said Kiryu. His eyes were turning also red. "STOP! "shouted Carly. She was standing between the two men. "Stop fighting….Fighting is meaningless."Stay out of here!"shouted Jack. " Yes, CArly, you should stay out of this fight. It's a fight between me and Jack.""But," stammered Carly."No buts, Carly. You should listen to your father."Father?"asked Jack in astonishment. Carly couldn't believe it either. "You- are my fa-ther…?"stuttered Carly.

* * *

**Oh revelation~**

**Kiryu is Carlys father, so it means that jack is Carlys uncle 0-0**

**Please review if you liked this chapter**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for late chapter.**

* * *

"My fa-ther?"stuttered Carlys. She felt her knees weakening. Kiryu was her father? Kiryu walked toward Carly to embrace her. "Carly? You may not believe it, but I am truly your father, "cried Kiryu. He embraced her more tightly. "The fact that I can see my daughter , makes me so happy. And you look very healthy." Kiryu leaned his head on Carlys shoulder, murmuring some words.

Jack ,on the other hand, was leaning his head on a wall. Jack couldn't believe it ! He finally found a girl who seems to be perfect to be his wife, but the girl was the daughter of his brother. I wanted to marry my niece! shouted Jack in his mind. How could on earth that happen! He hit the wall with his right hand .. very hard. Kiryu and Carly were shocked by the sound that Jacks hand made, when it hit the wall. "Jack, what are you doing!"shouted Carly. She detached herself from Kiryu to see how Jacks hand was doing. "Is your hand hurt?" Jack said nothing.

Suddenly Jack grabbed Carlys wrist and pulled Carly toward him. "Jack, what are you doing?"shouted Kiryu. Jack sniggered. "Sorry, my brother, but I want this girl.""What are you saying?"shouted Kiryu. She is your niece! "So what, responded Jack flatly. In our family many family members do marry each other. It's not so uncommonly. Carly tried to free from Jacks grip. "Father, help me!" Kiryu wanted to make a step, but saw jacks one hand moving toward Carlys neck. "Do you want your daughter to be killed?"said Jack with a smile. "What a pity. You had just reunited with your daughter." Carly was afraid. Jack would really kill her! Kiryu bit on his lips." You're a …heartless man, Jack. Do you know that? And if you really love my daughter, you wouldn't do something like that."Jack smiled only. "I prefer to kill her and keep her by my side, than to be separated from her." Kiryu was taken aback by Jacks words. Kiryu could see that Jacks was meaning it…. He really would kill Carly. Kiryu fell on his knees, while crying. "Please don't do anything to Carly, "cried Kiryu. "I beg you!"

Jack was slightly moved by Kiryu's words, but he wouldn't change his mind. He tossed Carly on his left shoulder. "Kiryu ,If you try to rescue your daughter again…I can guarantee you that I will kill her immediately."Jack walked away, while Kiryu was kneeling on the ground motionless .He couldn't do anything at that moment, otherwise Jack would kill her daughter immediately. Kiryu closed his eyes. "Sorry, Misty. It seems it will take more time to bring our daughter back."

* * *

_While at the castle._

Jack tossed Carly on her bed. "What have you done?"cried Carly. " I finally met my father and you separated me from him." Jack pushed Carly on the bed and lay on top of her. Jack had a pained look. Please don't say anything furher , …Carly. Jack crushed then his lips on Carlys and grabbed her two hands.. Carly was shocked and struggled a little bit, because she hadn't much energy left. Jack isn't himself today, thought Carly. Fortunately Carly could free her one hand and slapped Jacks face with her free hand. Jack was surprised. "Carly?"uttered Jack. Finally Jack recognized that he went too far.

He lowered his head in shame. Carly felt sorry for him and she didn't want to see jack in pain. Carly moved her face toward jacks. Jack blushed; Carly smiled weakly. Somehow jack has a cute side as well. Carly closed her eyes and put her lips slowly on Jacks lips. Jack closed his eyes as well. It was a long and a gentle kiss. When their lips separated, they opened their eyes. Jacks eyes were shining. "I want all of you, CArly," whispered Jack. "We don't go futher," responded Carly coldly . In the end, you're my uncle. "She could see that she has hurt Jack. Jack understood that Carly didn't want to have a relationship with a family member. It seemed that Carly only gave a kiss, because she felt sorry for him AND not for loving him. "Carly?" Yes, Jack""I will bring you back to your father…"

* * *

**Ah, Jack will bring Carly back to her father.**

**Please review. Reviews motivates me for writing chapters sooner!**


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for late chapter. This might be the last chapter, but I am not quite sure myself.

* * *

"What...?"asked Carly shockingly. Jack turned his eyes from Carly."Was that not something you wished for?"asked Jack. Carly bit on her lips. Yes, it's true.. She really wanted to go back to her mother and her father, but LEAVING Jack makes her feel also miserable. In the end she became very fond of him. … Jack stared intensely at Carly to figure out what Carly was thinking. Jack could clearly see some sadness in Carlys eyes. " You really don't need to feel sad," said Jack. "Huh?"stammered Carly. "What I mean to say, is that you can easily make other friends. … So you should forget about me." It was silence for a moment.

"What!" shouted Carly. Jack flinched by Carlys outburst. "I should forget you! Is that what you want me to do? And what about me? Can't I decide by myself, if I want to remain your friend? And what should I do, if I want to stay your friend? Carly fell on her knees and cried. Tears were overflowing her eyes and won't stop falling."You are so mean, Jack. I started to like you and now you want me to leave. You… are so STUPID!" Carly continued crying. Jacks shocked face turned into a gentle smile. He walked toward CArly and lowered himself in front of Carly. "Weren't you the one, who didn't want to have a relationship with a family member?" "I still don't want to have a romantic relationship with you," growled Carly. "I know, but you won't be able to see you me ever again. Are you fine with that? said Jack with a smile. Jack found out, that Carly actually loved him very much. "You are so mean! You know I don't want to leave you!" cried CArly. Carly was burying her face in her hands.

Jack smiled. "I know I am a mean person,Carly. But I truly do love you and I promise I will take care of you for the rest of my life… You are my only true love…" Carly was surprised by jacks confession, but started crying. "What's wrong, CArly?" Did I say something wrong?" "No, but I don't know what to do! I want to stay with you, but I also want to see my parents." Jack smiled and embraced Carly."You are thinking too much. You can go back to your parents and visit me anytime.""Huh"? stuttered Carly. "But you just said I won't be able to see you ever again, if I went back to my parents." Jack felt caught. "That was a lie. I wanted to see how you would react… "Before Jack could say something, he felt punches. "You are so stupid!"shouted Carly while punching Jack."I really thought I won't see you ever again. You made me worry for nothing!" "I am truly sorry!"shouted Jack. Carly stopped punching Jack. She apparently had not much energy left and fell almost. Luckily Jack could catch Carly on time."Are you tired?"asked Jack lovingly. "Yeah, answered Carly. "I really hate crying. It always costs so much energy.""Yes, I know that." They were staying for a while in that position, when Carly broke the silence. "Jack, I want to go back to my mother."Carly was silent for a moment. "Tomorrow,"finished Carly."Tomorrow?"repeated Jack. "Yes, tomorrow. So let's make this night our most unforgettable night."Jack blushed. "You mean… ." Jack couldn't finish his sentence. He was too embarrassed to say that word. " Carly nodded and reached her hands to Jacks face. "Yes, Jack. I want to do that. Because you're also my one true love." Carly closed her eyes afterwards. Jacks heart was beating tremendously. What does Carly look very beautiful! He inched closer to Carly and put gently his mouth on hers.

_Finally, now everything was perfect._

_

* * *

_Sorry for the rushing chapter. this might be a disappointing ending for your guys, but i am actually thinking about making an another chapter about their first night. That means it will be a smutty chapter. Do you guys mind it? your opions are very important. If you guys don't wanna it, I won't be making the smutty chapter.


End file.
